Who is she?
by xxxMichaelMyersxxx
Summary: As the cats of both Thunderclan and Starclan post their interviews about Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf is suffering a brutal life in the cave as her friend that saved her is in Starclan and one cat is tourting her in her dreams and reality.
1. Chapter 1 who is Hollyleaf?

Chapter 1. Who is Hollyleaf?

She is loayl, special, and unique.

Hollyleaf is amazing and so is her brothers.

I reget giving them away. Espiccally Hollyleaf.

The warrior-code was broken,and i fell so bad.

She is my daughter and i miss her so much.

_-Leafpool,_

_I'm about to lose my mind._

_you've been gone for so long._

_I'm running out of time._

_I need a docter(medicene cat). _

_Call me a docter._

_Docter. Docter._

_To bring me back to life._

She is brave, trustworthy, and loaly to the warrior code.

I don't care what any body elese says, she is my sister. I should

have saved her. Why did she go into the cave?

Hollyleaf is a loaly cat.

_-Lionblaze,_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so._

_Seems like it's been forever_

_since you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I missed you so._

_Seems like it's been forever_

_since you've been gone._

_Please come back home._

_I miss you so._

She is Nice,Loayl,Friendly,and a Faimly protecter.

I may be blind but I can see that Hollyleaf is special.

She still lives .

Hollyleaf is my sister.(And Lionblaze's)

_-Jayfeather,_

_Don't runaway __Don't say your sorry_

_I know you are._

_I just want you to know that your forgiven._

_So stay here, Hold tight, just lay here_

_and sleep with home's (thunder clan's) peace and silent_

_nights._

Hollyleaf is noble, special ,and active.

She was my first daughter (even though she was adopted),

but I don't care about that. I just feel as bad as Leafpool for not telling

Brambleclaw about it. I should've known that he would've helped me.

*sigh* Hollyleaf is a Loayl clan cat.

_-Squirrelflight,_

_Out of sight_

_out of mind._

_out of time to decide._

_do i run._

_should i hide._

_for the rest of my life?_

Hollyleaf is and odd she-cat,but she is my adopted daughter.

I shouldn't have snapped at her adopted mother like that. Squirrelflight was right. Leafpool is her sister,and i shouldn't

have interfeared. I'm so sorry Squirrelflight.

Hollyleaf is a willing-shecat.

_-Brambleclaw,_

_My head is spinning from all this hate._

_My soul is cying from all this guilt._

_Don't you have any mercy, for weak._

_But there's no mercy is there?_

_She's(Hollyleaf) gone and i've lost her will(Squirrleflight)_

_Over what i sad. _

Hollyleaf is all what they had said.

She has the strength of a leopered.

The swiftness of a cheetah.

And the heat and noblety of a lion.

Hollyleaf is still alive.

_-Starclan,_

_Don't be scared of the light(Starclan)_

_It will be their to protet you._

_Hold on to your soul,life,and heart. for you see_

_light(again,Starclan) will always protect you._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. the part about Jayfeather,Brambleclaw,and Starclan i made up the songs. it was a dedaction to my 23 year old friend in Ohio, who died in a crash when she was 20. R&R Please! next chapter coming up. a car crash. it was a car crash that Rosa(my friend) died in.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

Chapter 2. Nightmares

_Hollyleaf's p.o.v._

I was home again with my clan. I ran from Sunningrocks and straight to Thunderclan. I was running straight to the warrior's den to find my mom and tell her sorry. But then as I steped into the warrior'sden I saw somthing wrong. Cats evrywhere were dying. Leafpool,Lionblaze,Cinderheart,Brambleclaw,Squirrleflight, and even Sandstorm. As I stepped past the cats they were dying. Dustpelt came up to me.

"Hi Hollyl-"He died to. I ran out of the warriors den a straight to the medicene cat's den to ask Jayfeather what was going on. But as I stepped into the den Jayfeather died to. I went to the nurse's den, same there. I walked into the elder's den and the same thing happend in there. So I went towards the leader's den. "Firestar,What's going on? Evrytime I step into den evry freaking cat dies. Firstar? Firestar no!"I screamed as I saw he was dead.

I cryed as I relized that my whole clan was dead. Then I saw a movmetn in the cave coming towards me. It fiannally came at the mouth of the leaders den, and I saw that it was Scrouge. The worst cat anyone can see. I backed up quickly and slipped on a stick. I picked myself up and ran off into the forset to find someone. Poor poor Hollyleaf. You actually think you can escape me?"Scrouge whispered in my ear.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**I shouted as I turned to face him. Scourge smiled evily, and came slowly towards me. I ran off to find a place to hide. Then I saw a dark round cave, and ran into it. Scrouge fowllowed me in the cave, and I slid and hit the wall of the cave. I slowly blanked my eyes to see Scrouge leaning down and grinning evily at me. "All my life i 've been watching you Hollyleaf, and i have to say, you are so stupid. I can't belive you didn't see the way out of the cave."Scrouge mocked.

"No! NO! I'm not stupid. This is a dream and I'm waking up!"I shouted as I blinked open my eyes to see a little light in the cave peak through. "Idiot"A voice whispered. I turned around and I saw Scrouge. Then he dissapered. Another night and I had enough of it. Scrouge was gonna get it once I see him. If I ever get out of here.

_So stand in the rain._

_stand your ground._

_stand up when it's all falling down._

_You stand through the pain._

_you won't drown._

_and one day when it's all crashing down,_

_you'll stand in the rain._

* * *

**HEY! So i hope you liked it. that was Stand in the rain by Superchick. umm... the songs in the 1_st chapter was 30minutes by Tatu, Where'd you go? by Fortminor ft. Natasha benifield. ( i think that's how u spell it),and I need a docter by Eminin ft Dr Dre, and Skyle Gray. When Hollyleaf said "**If I ever get out of here" **she started crying after that. so grieve for Hollyleaf here. and Scrouge will get it i'll tell you that one.**

**bye**

**love**

**FlammingRoseGirl**


	3. Chapter 3 Where dose my heart lie?

Chapter 3 Where dose my heart lie?

I went to go catch a few mice in the cave. I went towards the siver sharp rigged rocky area of the cave. I caugt a owl sleeping who died half way because it woke up with a heart attack. I jumped up on the owl and cut open the neck with my sharp claws. I raced make to the smooth flat surface of the cave leaving a trail of owl blood behind. I licked my blood stained paw and scuffed down the owl with my razor sharp teeth. The owl tasted good. I never had an owl before.

I couldn't wait to get back to Thunderclan and tell the others I had an owl, and how good it taste. They'll be suprised when they hear how I caught the owl. Firestar would probbally say "How did you catch that owl?". Leafpool would say "-" oh I forgot. I'm trapped in this cave and I'll never get out, *sniff* *sniff*. Oh Starclan, what have I done? I killed Ashfur and tried to kill my mother. If you sent Scrouge here to totue me, then I don't blame you.

_This world will never be, what I expeceted. And if I don't belong, who would've guessed it?_

Oh Starclan, why can't they follow the wairror code? Do I even belong here ? If I didn't, then you could've atleast killed me when I was born or not even let me be born. "No Hollyleaf. You do belong here." A faimlar voice whispered. I turned around and saw Fallenleafs. I nearly broke out in tears when I saw Fallenleafs.

_I will not leave alone, evrything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late._

"Oh Fallenleafs. Don't you know I miss you?"I sobed as I saw his stary clear pelt infront of me. "Yes Hollyleaf,I do. But understand that you are smart and it's never too late."Fallenleafs said as he dissapeared. _Never to late?_ What did he mean? I don't understand. Oh why dose my life hate me so?

_Even if I say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want too end your life._

_Now and again we try, to just stay alieve. Maybe we'll turn this life around. Cause it's not too late. It's never too late._

* * *

**Ok so that was Never too late by 3 Days Grace . I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I still need some Ideas of how I should punish Scrouge for hurting poor Hollyleaf's feelings. So please R+R for Hollyleaf.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The rescue

Chapter 4. The rescue

I woke up to the sweet adorable faimilary sound of laughter. I walked to the way front of the blocked off cold entrace of the cave. I saw two tom cats infront off the cave, and the entrace was open. The first tom was gold with brown stripes and orange eyes. The second tom was gray with with a silver under belly and blue eyes with out any pupils. "Look I know you're blind Jayfeather, but we need to find Hollyleaf."The golden tom said to the silver tom. Jayfeather sighed.

"Lionblaze I know what Dovewing and Ivypool said. Now let's find her before anybody elese sees were gone."Jayfeather said. "Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf. Come here Hollyleaf."An odd faimilar voice said. I walked to the back of the cave to see Scrouge there. I growled in defance, ready to attack Scrouge at any moment.

_You're way to young to be broken. You're way to young to fall apart. You're way to young to play these games. But you better start. But you better start._

"Now now Hollyleaf, you wouldn't attack me would you?"Scrouge asked with a smile on his evil face. "Why sould'nt I?"I hissed at Scrouge. "Because I'm here to help you, and I do regret calling you stupiud."Scrouge said innocently. " Y-you do?"I asked with a suprised look on my face.

_This is when it starts. From the beating of your heart, til the streetlamps talk to you. Jumping off of the edge. Overslepping your head. Evrything's turning dark too you._

"Yes Hollyleaf, I do promise to help you."Scrouge said with pride. "No I mean, do you really regret calling me stupid?"I asked with focus. "Oh, yeah that too."Scrouge said with relisation on his face. "Kay so what's the plan?" I asked.

_I went to pick up the parts. The docter's hiding the chart, he won't let me see this side of you. It's on the tip of my tounge. You know you're way too young to have somone lie to you._

"Hollyleaf I - SCROUGE, how dare you!"Lionblaze shouted so loud I thought the cave was gonna topple again. "Lionblaze, keep your voice down!" I shouted in a whisper. "Well I'm not the one that decided to hurt her like you two did."Scrouge said in a firm mew. "What?"Jayfeather and Lionblaze shouted.

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. So you better find somebody boby else,and get ahold of yourself. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

"They would never hurt me Scrouge."I said. "Then why did they let you suffer in this cave?"Scrouge asked. "We thought she was dead!"Jayfeather shouted. "I know you didn't Jayfeather."Scrouge argued.

_Your way too young to be broken. Your way too young to fall apart. Your way too play these games. But you better start. But better start._

"You know I may be a medicine cat, but it's not easy."Jayfeather pointed out. "Yes, but you could've warned the clan before sneaking out like that."Scourge said. "That's not in the warrior-code."Lionblaze said. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"I shouted.

_It was the second I lit your first cigaratte, I forgot who you used to be. And I bit my lip the second you sipped the poisin that was mixed for me._

"Huh?" They all said in shock. "Lionblaze is right, that isn't apart of the warrior-code, but you don't have to lie to me."I confronted Scourge. "Hollyleaf, what are you saying?"Scourge asked in concearn. "I'm saying, you are hurting me."I said.

_I'm not the one. I'm not the one, who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one. I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. So you better find someboby elese, and get ahold of yourself. I'm not the one. I'm not the one , who wants to hurt you._

A few moons later and I was back in my clan, but I moved in the queens den because Leafpool said I was pregnent. My kits were dued in a moon or tonight. I still couldn't forget what Scourge said to me, "_Just rember, I've always been through your pain in the past."_. Later that night I had my kits. I had 2 kits, a she-kit and a tom. The tom was black with blue eyes, and the she-kit was black with one white paw and green eyes. I named the tom Fallenkit after Fallenleafs, and the she-kit Crimsionkit. Everyone thought that the father was Fallenleafs, and was upset that he wasn't alive to see his kits, but I knew the real father was Scourge.

_Drink the poisin lightly, cuz there are deeper and darker thing than you. Trust me cause I've been there too. I know it might seem frightneing to have the wold fall apart right under your shoes. Trust me you'll make it through._

Everyone thought Crimsionkit got her one white paw from Squierrlflight. I didn't want them to know that Scourge was the real father, and that's were Crimsionkit got her one white paw from. Nobody even noticed Fallenkit's ice blue eyes. "There lovly kits Hollyleaf."Leafpool said. "Thank you mom."I said. "You know I'm not the one who wanted to hurt you."Leafpool said. "I know, and I'm sorry."I apoligiezed. "I forgive you."Leafpool said.

_I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. So you better find somebody elese to get ahold of your self. I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one I'm not the one who wants to hurt you (x5)_

Many moons later I was standing with my kits, Fallenpaw amd Crimsionpaw. It was their warrior cermony. "By the will of Starclan I name you Fallenleaf and Crimsiontear."Bramblestar announced. "Fallenleaf, Crimsiontear!"The clan repeated. Firestar moved to the elders den and became Fireheart. My adopted mother Squierrlflight became deputy, and Hollowheart (Bramblestar's daughter) became the medicene cat. Leafpool,Jayfeather,Lionblaze,Fallenleaf,Crimsiontear, and I were all in the warriors den. Fallenleaf and Crimsiontear sat visiual that night.

* * *

**Hey guys that was I'm not the one by 3 oh! 3. Sorry it took me long to update. I know you guys are probally gonna wonder why I made this chapter the longest chapter ever and the other ones short. Well this was supposed to be an epilouge but I forgot to it make one, but this is the last chapter. The reason why the first 2 chapters had so many spelling errors and the last 2 didn't was because everytime I corrected my spelling errors it wouldn't save to the story and I apoligize about that. Well I'm gonna make a sequal to this call Scourge's punishment. I'm also gonna make another story called ThrushXBlue. **

**hope you liked it bye.**


End file.
